You Hungry?
by DomLetty101
Summary: A cute one shot of Dotty Bed Scene in Cuba after watching the extended edition of it. Seriously you guys if you haven't seen it, WATCH IT!


**A/N: Just a cute one shot after watching the extended edition of the Bed Scene on Fast 8! PS. I DIE! Cuteness overload.** **For everyone asking to see the extended version, If you go on mrandmrstoretto insta it's on there! Or else you have to buy the digital version or wait till July when it's out on DVD**

* * *

 _Dom POV_

I slept peacefully feeling a comfortable weight against my body and a warm breeze flow through the bedroom of our Cuban apartment. My peaceful sleep soon turned into a tingling heat in my lower half. The light touch had soon turned into a firm suck, as I let out a low moan as my body started to wake up, my hands reached below the covers involuntarily as they fisted the soft hair of the woman responsible for the pleasure.

"Mmm, Letty" I moaned as she continued to suck my rock-hard member. Once I moaned her name I felt her reach her hands up my body and scratch my chest turning me on even more. I moved the sheet off my lower half that had covered her body and when I did I saw those eyes stare up at me with my member in her mouth. God she was so fucking sexy when she did that and she knew it too, I know she did because every time she looked up at me when we were in this…position she gave me those eyes, those eyes that made me want to throw her on the bed and have my way with her.

She pulled up and let her soft lips rest against the head of my cock and said with her deep raspy morning voice that always got me going.

"Good morning"

"It is indeed" I told her as she relaxed her throat and took me deeper causing me to hiss and buck my hips into her mouth. God she was good at this.

"You like that, papa" She whispered taking my balls in her hand and massaging them with just the right amount of pleasure.

"Fuck, Letty" I groaned as she continued to suck my throbbing cock.

"Ungh, so good baby" I grunted as I looked down and pushed her hair to the side so I could watch her take me into her mouth.

"You're so fucking sexy, baby" I told her as I felt the precum, she must've tasted it because she used her skilled tongue to lightly circle the tip and finally took me deeper and faster. I watched her cheeks go hollow as she sucked hard.

"Ungh Letty, fuck baby, I'm gonna cum" I told her as a warning, neither of us minded, but there were still days she did not want to swallow and that was more than okay because she always had other plans in mind. She took me deeper and I griped her hair harder as I felt myself let go with a grunt as she continued to suck me till I had finished. I let out a breath of relief as she crawled up my body her black lace negligee tickling my waist as it rode up her toned thighs while she rested her small body on top of my much larger one.

"Good morning" She said sweetly as she puckered her lips and reached for a kiss to which I happily gave back.

"You said that already" I told her with a smile as I held her close

"I meant it" She whispered

We continued to lay in each others arms just enjoying the moment we have alone. I looked over at the clock and it was 7:38 am

"Looks like someone is becoming a morning person" I told her with a smile.

"Only when were here" She joked as she leaned up to kiss me again. I stood up to head to the bathroom to clean myself up and I stopped at the balcony to see what the day was looking like today. I smiled looking out at the ocean and watching the children play already. I felt two small hands come up behind me and massage my neck. I knew those hands anywhere so I turned around and picked her up holding her close to me as I kissed her deeply, I never wanted to be apart from her as I pushed her body against the wall as my lips made their way down her neck. I heard the small whimpers falling from her perfect lips which only egged me on even more, my goal as to make her feel as much pleasure her body can handle, and some. I held her up with one arm as her back was still against the wall and I used my free hand to slide under her negligee and between her folds. I heard her gasp at the feeling and push her pelvis closer to me. I used my hand to cup her with my index finger pushing in and out of her at a steady pace while my thumb moved against her clit. She tossed her head back against the wall as breathy moans fell from her plump lips. I could watch her all day. I pressed harder against her clit and she bit her lip and dropped her head to my shoulder.

"Bed" She moaned out and I immediately brought her over to the California king sized bed, I slowly laid her body on the bed as I leaned down to kiss her thighs as I pushed the lingerie she wore up to the underside of her breasts. I slowly moved up and gave her one exploratory lick between her slit. I felt her back arch as I smiled against her shaved pussy as I tickled her clit with my tongue and I felt her shake under me.

"Dooom" She whined as she pulled my up to her face by my ears. She kissed me hard and reached between us gripping my member and placing it at her entrance. I grabbed both her hands and interlocked them with mine as I pressed her hands on the bed above her head as I thrusted myself into her.

"Unnngh" She moaned with her head tossed back. I took the opportunity to suck her neck, something that she loved.

"You feel so good baby" I whispered as I sped up my movements, I hit a certain spot deep within her because I watched her toss her head back further as she squealed.

"Mmm, right there, Ba- fuck right there" She moaned as she lifted her head to meet my lips, I felt her squeeze my length with her walls which made me groan in pleasure, she took that opportunity to flip us over so she was now on top riding me.

The straps of her negligee were around her elbows as it fell below her breasts exposing them to me. She continued to ride me faster, tossing her head back at times. I gripped her hips till I felt the dimples in her lower back, God I loved those dimples. I reached lower and grabbed a handful of her ass cheek. Don't get me wrong I loved her breasts, I loved them a lot, but her ass, God her ass. Everyday I was touching her ass, in some way shape or form, whether we were out getting groceries, I rest my hand on her lower back and sneak lower to steal a squeeze, when I would get out of the shower or walk past her in the garage I would smack her ass. When we would watch a movie or cuddle in bed, I was sure to rest my hand on her ass giving a light squeeze. What I loved about her was she never even flinches when I do that, she loves when I grab her ass, so she would be questioning me if I wasn't grabbing her ass. She bounced a top of me and I felt the sweat coat her small body as she her moans came in more rapidly than before I watched her reach up and grab her breast as she toyed with her nipple. Have I mentioned how sexy she is? I smacked her ass and I felt her juices around my cock as she continued her ride.

"Ag-agh, again" She moaned and I did just that, I smacked her ass once more as a moan came from deep within her as she pulled harder on her erect nipples. I leaned up into a sitting position with her still on my lap as I leaned down to take her other nipple in my mouth gently biting it.

"This what you want, baby?" I moaned against her bouncing breast.

"Yes" She said with a breathy moan. I felt my balls tighten as she continued to ride me, I held her close to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck slowing down the pace as she lifted my chin up to kiss her to which I happily obliged. We kept our slow pace, but I was hitting her deeper and harder.

"Fu-ungh, Dom I'm coming" She moaned. "Come for me" She begged and as soon as she said that I felt myself let go deep within her while she tossed her head back mouth open as she let out a silent scream that ended with a high-pitched moan as she fell against my chest. She lazily lifted her head up and kissed me. We both pulled back with a chuckle and a soft smile. We laid back down with her body half on mine as we looked at each other tickling and toying with each other while we cuddled in the early hours of the morning with a stupid smile, we moved in to give each other a small peck.

"Look at that smile, I love it when you smile." She told me with a smile on her face that mirrored my own.

"You make me happy" I told her truthfully and she tapped her delicate finger on my chin.

"Mmm, I think this place makes you happy, like it speaks to you" She was right, it definitely did, but nothing made me happier than her. She drew lazy circles on my chest, and I knew nothing could be better than being here in the moment with her.

"You remember that guy from yesterday, the racer and his dad?" She asked me

"The one with the boat engine?" I smiled at the memory and I felt her chuckle and kiss my chest

"Yeah, yeah. I was uh, I was looking at them and I, I couldn't help but imagine what you'd be like if you were a dad" As soon as she said that the image of our children running around a garage brought a smile to my face, then I couldn't help but wonder if she was pregnant, so I looked at her with a smile and moved my hands under the covers to her tummy to feel. But she laughed and pushed my hand away.

"No, no, no, I'm not pregnant" She said leaning her body closer to mine as I smiled at her, she leaned in to kiss me again.

"That what you want?" I asked making sure she wants this, because I know I sure do.

"It's not about what I want or what you want, it's about why we haven't asked the question, and you do you have enough faith in the world" She said as she softly ran her fingers over my chest and chin.

"I'll always ride for us" I told her as she ran her fingers softly over my cheek and lips.

"Yeah, but would you ride for the world?" She asked me and I smiled at her and answered her with a kiss.

"You hungry?" I asked her knowing she would be after this morning 'workout'

"Mhmm" She answered with that raspy tone

"Same thing?" I asked her with a smile knowing every day for the last 18 days she has been wanting the same thing eggs, tomatoes and fresh guacamole, on French bread with cheese.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she said "Mhmm' in a more pleasured tone. To some they would think that she meant she would have me for breakfast, and a lot of the times youd be right, but lately, it's been this breakfast. I smiled at her but knew I had to go to the store since we were out of bread now, and she would want coffee.

I jumped out of bed quickly so I could get back to her in time.

"Two minutes" I told her eagerly as I grabbed pants and a shirt and ran out quickly to get back to my girl faster.

"Hurry back, we got some babies to make" She yelled out and that sure as hell made me run faster.

Once I grabbed everything I hurried back home to Letty.

"Babe! I'm home" I yelled as I walked in

I felt her come up from behind me as she wrapped her left around me from behind.

"Hi" She whispered

"You miss me?" I teased

"A bit" She smiled

"You ready for breakfast?"

"Always, but first I have to admit something to you" She said looking guilty

"What?" I asked her as I took her one hand.

"I lied to you before" She said looking down

"Lied to me? About what?" I asked with worry

"I well, Maybe I should just show you" She said and I looked at her confused as she pulled her hand from behind her back and placed something in mine. I looked down and saw a white piece of plastic in my hand, before I could ask what this was about the bright pink plus sign was shining brightly in my eye as I looked off to the side of it. **_–_** _not pregnant_ _pregnant_. It was indeed a sign.

"You're pregnant?" I whispered and she smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm pregnant" She confirmed

"When, how, what!" I asked with a smile completely in shock.

"I don't know when, but I just took the test when you were gone, I realized a few days ago I had missed my period and I'm never late. Plus, my craving for this breakfast, and my craving for you has heightened immensely, and my boobs have been super sensitive. So when we were grabbing groceries the other day I picked up a couple of tests, I wanted to be sure before I told you"

"You're pregnant" Was all I could say as I dropped the groceries and picked her up and held her tightly in my arms.

"You're really pregnant" I asked her again as tears started to form in my eyes

"I'm really pregnant" She confirmed to me again rubbing the top of my head and my eyebrows the way she does to bring me comfort.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine for now, but morning sickness is going to be a bitch when it kicks in"

"I'll hold your hair." I promised her.

I made breakfast for us and kept Letty firmly on my lap as we ate on the patio together. I kept staring at her and kissing her neck while she giggled and moved her shoulder up to her ear to stop me.

"I'm just so happy" I told her

"I am too, I didn't think I would be, because I wasn't sure if it would happen. But I am so happy" She told me truthfully then got a look on her face, and I knew what that look was, I slid the chair out so she could run faster to the bathroom where I followed her.

She fell to her knees hunched over the toilet as she threw up the breakfast we just ate and the rest of the contents in her stomach. I rubbed her back till she was done and I let her sit against the wall as I got her water.

"I guess it's starting now" She said running a hand over her face.

"Guess so, you want to go lay down?"

"Only if you come with me?" She said and smiled as I picked her up bridal style and carried her back into our room. I turned on all of the air conditioning knowing a pregnant woman probably hates the heat.

Pregnant. My wife is pregnant. We're having a baby, I'm about to be a father, and she is about to be a mother. Our family was growing and I couldn't be happier. I let her lay her body on me and rubbed her back till she dozed off. I let my hand rest on her tummy protectively where our little one laid waiting to get nice a strong for us.

"I love you" I whispered to both of them.

 **R &R **


End file.
